


Sing Me Awake

by MasterFinland



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Phichit Chulanont, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M, Mates, Sharing a Bed, Some Cursing, christophe calls him Chu, cute but short, it's super sweet honestly, phichit is a sassy little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9655982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterFinland/pseuds/MasterFinland
Summary: “That’s fair, Chu.”He turned to the beta with shining green eyes, full of love and adoration, and almost immediately Phichit felt all the weird morning anger leave his body.“Shut up and kiss me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Phichit/Christophe trash now, oops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

When Phichit woke up, his first thought was that his thighs ached like a mother fucker from his practice the day before. His second thought was that it was hot as balls in here, and the third was that it was bright and he was not ready to be awake yet. He kicked his thick lavender blankets off and rolled from his left side to his stomach, groaning into his pillow. The cold alleviated some of the heat on his face, but not enough of it.  

 

“Uggghhhh….” The Thai beta groaned. He was tempted to ignore the soft, sleepy chuckle from his mate. But he was cranky and didn’t feel like it. “The hell are you laughing at?” He grumbled. His face, still buried in his pillow, was getting hot, but fuck, he didn't want to move.

 

“Nothing, _cher_ , nothing at all.” The alpha beside him hummed, yawning and sitting up. Phichit turned his head to peek at his mate, cheeks flushing lightly. He bit down on his lower lip, watching Chris roll his pale shoulders back and sighing at the resounding ‘pop’ that followed the action. The alpha smirked at him, relaxing and slumping forward once again. “See something you like~?”

 

“Nothing, _cher_ ,” Phichit snarked dryly, mispronouncing the affectionate term due to his accent. “Nothing at all.” Chris just laughed, heading tilted back.

 

“That’s fair, Chu.” He turned to the beta with shining green eyes, full of love and adoration, and almost immediately Phichit felt all the weird morning anger leave his body. His chest bubbled warmly, and he rolled onto his right side to face his mate.

 

“Shut up and kiss me.” He grinnned. Sure, they both had morning breath, and that was fucking nasty, but Phichit _loved_ this man, so he would gladly ignore the taste of sticky, thick tongue for a kiss. Chris laughed again, softly this time. He shifted onto his left side, the muscles in his chest and arms rippling as he moved. The alpha placed a hand on his husband and mate’s hip, giving it a squeeze. He dipped forward and pressed their lips together sweetly before pulling away.

 

“How was that?” He murmured, still centimeters away from Phichit’s dark lips.

 

“That was good,” he whispered in response, nearly closing the distance between them once again. “But you can do better.” He felt Chris’s breath puff against his lips before their mouths were pressed together again.

 

It wasn’t long before the beta rolled into his mate’s lap, straddling his waist, molding their lips together lazily. Chris’s hands moved between his thighs and hips, as if he didn’t really know where exactly he wanted to put his hands. But Phichit didn’t mind that one bit.

 

* * *

 

 

Phichit stirred the eggs in the skillet on the stove, humming quietly, Chris sat adjacent to where he stood, scrolling through his phone as he drank his coffee.

 

“Breakfast smells good, Chu.” The alpha hummed, not looking up. Phichit snorted, opening his mouth to respond, but his son beat him to it.

 

“Papa…” The toddler, dark skin and dark hair and dark eyes, wobbled sleepily into the kitchen, his frog slippers squeaking against the hardwood of the floor. The beta’s face softened, and he turned the burner down so he could scoop the baby up, kissing the top of his head and nuzzling his soft curls.

 

“Good morning, Isak. I’m making eggs for breakfast. You want syrup on yours?”

 

“Yes papa.” He yawned largely, head lolling to rest on Phichit’s shoulder.

 

“Okay baby. Go see daddy so papa can finish up.” He let the toddler back down so he could plate the food, standing on his tiptoes to grab the bottle of maple syrup from the second highest shelf in the cabinet beside him.

 

Isak toddled over to his father, holding his arms up. Chris smiled and scooped him up, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Did you sleep good, Isa?”

 

“Yeah daddy. I sleeped goods.” He murmured, nuzzling into his father’s neck. The alpha smiled, eyes drifting to his mate.

  
Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend was very upset and my shit ass forgot to call her to she could talk to me about it. I feel super duper bad about it, so I wrote this really quickly for her. And even though this is shit, I hope it makes her tomorrow better.


End file.
